The French Affair
by Dissolved Starr
Summary: Look inside for summary. Basically about Jack, Some lost treasure and a French prostitute.
1. Default Chapter

Howdy! (Takes off cowboy hat and goes back to usual English self)

This is my first POTC story that I've put on and probably my last :)

**Summary: **

This is set a few years after the movie. Jack's been up to his old pirate ways and has once again become the most feared pirate on the Spanish main. Sparrow and his crew are about to set off on a new adventure, the lost treasures of Captain Blood. A bounty that ever pirate captain has wanted for over 100 years. And Jack has found the map... Well, borrowed the map without permission from Captain Harris, Jack's only rival.

The treasure is within Jack's grasp when they stop into their last port of call, Nassau, before going on to The Isle De Sargeo, a remote, almost un-findable island in the Caribbean. And this is where it all goes wrong. Jack meets a sneaky French prostitute, Amélie, who inadvertently creates a whirlwind of trouble.

**Author's note: **This story basically is about jack, a map to some treasure (i know, so original isn't it? lol) and a French prostitute. I know what your thinking it's been done a thousand times before, but I'd like to think I've added a little bit of a twist to it. This isn't going to be a lovey dovey type of story. Their relationship will purely be based on lust and the fact that no matter how much they try to deny it they have similar personalities.

One last thing, sentences with this "..." around them mean it's spoken in French, which of course not many character will be able to understand

**

* * *

**

**A French affair**

Jack staggered along the wooden dock, idly humming to himself and occasionally vocalizing the odd word here and there. In tow followed his rowdy crew, who were animatedly talking about the night ahead. Jack suddenly turned to face them once they had reached the cobbled streets of Tortuga port and his men immediately haltered. Gazing silently at them awaiting their absolute attention. When he was satisfied that he had it, he began.

"We set sail for The Isle De Sargeo tomorrow at noon and 'ave no doubt in your mind that it's goin' to be a long, tough journey. This is probably goin' to be our last full night on dry land 'till we reach the spoils. So bearing that in mind, we best be making this the craziest night this towns ever seen..."

The men erupted in cheers, excitedly talking amongst themselves about their plans. Jack held his hands up and the crew grew silent once again.

"Your 'ere to enjoy yerself gentlemen and that you shall... Within reason o' course. Tortuga be a fine port o' call an' I do wish to visit here again when I'm... We're rich men... And women, so try to keep ye looting low key, ya hear?"

"Aye Capt'n" They all shouted in unison.

"Good. Now I expect you scurvy dogs 'ere by nine to careen the ship and ready the supplies. Any man who ain't on time to prepare the ship won't be leaving on the Pearl with us, understood?"

"Aye, aye Capt'n" They responded.

"Dismissed" Shouted Jack in reply.

The happy crew splinted off in all directions till only Jack, Gibbs and Jacob were left.

"So gent's, where we be spending our fortunes tonight?" Asked Jack cheerfully.

"The Old Goat Inn I suppose, as always" Answered Gibbs, as they began to walk into the town square.

"Ye know, we don't have to go there. I know a place, me cousin mentioned it. It's on the edge of town and a fine place it is too" Intervened Jacob

"What kind of place?" Queried Jack

"A brothel. But not just any old whore house jack, oh no. This ones special, fine French women in all shapes an' sizes. If you want it they'll provide. An' they only deal with special clientele, Captains and the likes, so ye kno' ye won't be getting no old hag"

Jack stopped and pondered about it for a few moments.

"This better not be like that brothel in Singapore you suggested, because those ladies weren't no ladies" Said Jack suspiciously.

"No Jack i swear to ya, this is the real deal" Answered Jacob eagerly in defence.

"What say you Mister Gibbs? Ye think it be a wise place to go?"

Gibbs groaned inwardly. When Jack and women were involved, trouble always followed.

"Depends... Is their a bar that sells Grog in said upper class establishment?" He asked mockingly.

"Aye, of course there be"

"Well then, that's settled... Wait a minute. what's this place called?" Asked Jack.

"La Rouge"

"Well off to La Rouge it is" Jack said in a already slurred voice. "Lead the way Jacob"

Soon the streets they walked on grew quiet and more deserted. Only the odd drunkard or prostitute crossed their path occasionally.

'God damn, where's this fool taking us' thought Jack as he took impatient gulps from his bottle of rum.

Suddenly the sound of music and cheering filled Jacks ears. He snapped out of his stupor to be greeted by a large unmarked building. The windows were lit with a bright glow and jack could just about make out the silhouettes of dancing occupants inside.

"Is this it?" Asked Jack in his usual slurred tone.

"Aye Capt'n"

Jack stopped just outside the door and examined it closely.

"Why ain't it got any sign?"

"I told you Capt'n, its exclusive. Only those who knows about it know where it is. They don't like just any old people comin' off the streets"

"Aye... Well lets get in there already then" Said Jack, quite dejectedly.

He swung open the tavern's door and stepped inside, remaining highly alert. He had to be on guard in new places. There are lots of people who wouldn't mind taking a jab a Captain Jack Sparrow that's for sure. But to his surprise the occupants didn't give him a second glance, to busy nursing their grog's and tending the women that sat obediently on their knees.

Jack looked at the women closely. They were nice and all, but they weren't the magnificent beauty's e pictures. And not to mention that without a doubt, wouldn't be worth the high prices they charged for service in these kind of places.

He sighed inwardly and walked towards the bar. A women of around forty stood the other side on the counter. Her eyes were downcast, looking at a piece of parchment in her hand and she seem to be quietly singing to herself, blocking out all around her. She was short and frail looking, wearing an elegant black dress Although she was forty she only really appeared to be thirty. The only thing that gave away her age were the sporadic patches of grey in her auburn hair and her puffy worn out eyes.

"'scuse me luv" Came Jacks gravely voice as he drummed his fingers on the counter.

"Yes Monsieur?" She asked in a thick French accent, not even bothering to look at him. Her voice was emotionless and fairly stern.

"We my good lady will be requiring some company for tonight which we were hoping you would provide"

"Take you pick Monsieur" She said, still looking down, as she pointed over to the rowdy seating area.

"That would be Captain, luv" He said, tipping his hat to her, even though she couldn't see it.

At the mention of Captain her head immediately snapped up, eyes wide. She took in his appearance for the first time noting that he did indeed look like a Captain. She had at first taken him for the usual drunkard who just happened to stumble across La Rouge. But Captains, they equalled big bucks.

"Captain?" She queried, her voice sounding much more friendly and alive

"Yes milady, Captain Jack Sparrow at your service" He did a slight mock bow.

The woman scurried to the other side of the bar and came to halt in front of them.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place. My name is Madame Louise. Any particular type of women you gentlemen will be requiring for tonight?"

Jacks eyes once again scanned the women that sat in the tavern and grimaced. Now that he was closer to them they looked worse.

"'ave you got anything a bit less... used?" He said motioning toward the group of women.

"Oh indeed Captain Sparrow, indeed. These women here aren't my girls you understand. No my girls are upstairs. Fine women they are, monsieur. Of course you do realise that such quality comes at a price, don't you?"

"Aye luv, i understand, i wouldn't expect it any other way"

"Good, now is there anything in particular you want? Hair colour? Eye colour?"

"Well I've been gagging for a fiery redhead!" exclaimed Jacob excitedly. Madame Louise smiled and nodded.

"I'll want a fine black rum" Said Gibbs, uninterested in what else the Madame had to offer. Jack sniggered at his reply.

"Come on mate, don't you want some company with that?"

"Aye, alright then. I ain't much fussed about how she looks though" He muttered dejectedly. Again the women nodded and smiled. Her gaze then drifter to Jack. Jack twiddled with his beard thinking about his choices.

'Hmmm, blond, brunette or a redhead? Well Scarlette was a redhead and Bianca was a brunette. Guess I'll go with a blonde this time then' He pondered.

"Do you 'ave any blondes by chance?"

"Certainly Captain, if you gentlemen will wait but a moment i will arrange things for you"

"Thank you m'lady.

She curtsied to them and then swiftly turned and went up a set of stairs at the back of the room.

After a few minutes the Madame descended the stairs followed by a tall, brown haired women who appear to be around twenty five. She wore a dark navy blue dress and carried herself with finesse. They walked towards Jack and again the older women curtsied.

"This is madam Annabelle, and she will be your companion tonight mister... er...?" She struggled to find the name of Gibbs as she pointed at him.

"Oh me? I'm mister Gibbs. Gibbs"

"Yes Mister Gibbs of course, Annabelle will be your company tonight and drinks are available at the bar. I will take your order when I return." The Madame gentle gave a nudge to the younger girl and Annabelle walked towards Gibbs. She curtsied tohim.

"It's a pleasure to meet you monsieur Gibbs" She too had a strong French accent. She linked her arm with his and lead a speechless Gibbs towards the seating area.

Jack had began to wish he hade chosen the striking brunette as he doubted that he would ever see a finer women in his life, let alone in the rest of the night. Jack and Jacobs gaze were still intently fixed on Annabelle's retreating form when Madame Louise interrupted their thoughts.

"If you gentlemen would be so kind as to follow me i shall take you to your rooms and awaiting companions"

"Aye, okay" Said Jack as they began to follow her up the winding staircase.

Once they reached the top they were confronted with another woman, equally as beautiful as the other. She had a mane of red curls, neatly held in place by a butterfly shaped clip. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green that matched perfectly with her dress.

"Ah Marie, this is your client. Be sure to take good care of him" She said pointing to Jacob.

"Oh I will Madame Louise" Her accent was a less prominent than Annabelle and Madame Louise, she seem to have picked up bad habits from the pirates she'd serviced.

Marie took Jacobs hand in hers and lead him down the corridor to the left. The last Jack saw of Jacob that night was him being pushed into a room at the end of the corridor.

"This way Captain Sparrow, we are almost there" She said as she walked on down the opposite corridor. "Your courtesan for this evening will bring you great pleasure I assure you Captain. Been in Tortuga only but a month and I haven't heard a word against her."

"Only a month? Not very experienced then?"

"Oh no, no, no captain. She may have only been here a month but she knows how to please a man. And she's a beauty at that"

She said as she finally stopped in front of the last door

"Aye well I'll be sure to tell you if she gets the Jack Sparrow seal of approval" Jack said, his inflated ego taking hold.

"There is one thing I should probably tell you..." She lightly rapped on the door. "... She doesn't speak a word of English"

She patted Jack on the back and hurried off down the corridor

"But I don't speak French..." He shouted after but she was already gone.

"Come in" Came a voice from within the room.

"I guess that means enter" He thought allowed as he turned the brass door handle and entered the room, greeted by a very enticing site.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 1. I know its moving a bit slow at the moment but it will pick up next chapter. Don't forget to review, I want to know what you think. 


	2. 2

**Review thanks:**

Thanks for review and constructive criticism Wicklowe. It's really appreciated. I know my grammar can be a little off and it doesn't help that my spell checker on my computer isn't working. And maybe I won't be writing anymore stories at 4 in the morning, lol. When I read through the last chapter yesterday I couldn't help but laugh at some of the mistakes I made. How would I go about getting a beta to check my work? Thanks again for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

And thank you Rinthoroniel for your review. It made me very happy as your reviews always do. I hope you update your story soon. Hint hint

**Authors note:**

Okay so this chapter introduces my original character Amélie.

Amélie is actually based on a friend of mine name Anouk from France. She is possibly the most manipulative (in a charming sort of way) and outspoken person I've ever meet and I absolutely love her for it! Anouk would definitely give Jack a run for his money. She's a total gem I assure you, so I just had to make a story with her in it. I'm sure she won't mind being a prostitute :)

This chapter is all about setting up the plot, with the characters getting to know each other. And of course a big part of them getting to know each other is them doing it. (it is an important part of the plot. What? Don't look at me like that, it is! Well, maybe not that important... :D) Anyway its not graphic in the least, mostly because I didn't think it was necessary to write it so early in the story

Okay so this is chapter 2. Enjoy

Writing in(( text ))dictates words spoken in French.

**Chapter 2**

"I guess that means enter" He thought aloud as he turned the brass door handle and entered the room, greeted by a very enticing sight.

There before him stood a girl dressed only in ivory coloured corset and bloomers. She was standing in front of the vanity and had one leg daintily resting on a stool as she gently massage cream into it. Loose golden blonde ringlets cascaded freely down her back, reaching to her waist. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown colour that contrasted nicely with her fair hair. She looked angelic, but in truth she was far from it. It's a clichéd notion, but looks really are deceiving.

Jack was still stood at in the door way, mesmerized by the candlelight flickering against her honey toned skin. After she had finished massaging her leg she finally turned her attention to Jack. She smiled warmly at him and walked towards him, putting a lot of sway into her strides. Once she was directly in front of him the height difference between them became apparent. He was of average height anyway and she just managed to reach his chin.

(("So your the infamous Captain Sparrow")) She spoke, her voice full of admiration. She knew that he wouldn't be able to understand half of what she was saying, but the mention of Captain and the doe eyed look she gave him would feed his already inflated ego. And that was exactly what she wanted. Happy customers paid more.

((" Come in, come in")) She said as she shut the door and pulled him further into the room.

Jack was more than happy with her greeting. He was insanely grinning down at her, his gold teeth sparkling in the light.

Her hands that rested on his stomach and slowly began to work there way up, gently discovering his toned muscles that lay beneath his stiff cotton shirt. While her hands wandered, her eyes were constantly locked with his smouldering brown ones. She gingerly nibbled on her bottom lip, completing that little girl look she was going for. She'd learnt that testosterone fuelled guys like Jack always went for that whole damsel in distress routine.

Jack's hand snaked around her and quickly gripped her behind, bringing her body forward, flush against his.

"What's ya name luv?" He asked, momentarily forgetting the language barrier. She gave him a perplexed look and shrugged her shoulders. He furrowed his brow, trying to figure out how to ask her in a way she'd understand. When the idea finally came to him his eyes lit up.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" He said animatedly pointing at himself. "And you?" He asked pointing towards her.

"Amélie" She said brightly

"Amélie, beautiful. Now where were we? Ah yes" He grabbed a hold of her taut bottom again and pulled her to him. He hoisted her up on her tip toes and began to nibble and kiss her neck. He was enjoying himself already but he wanted to take things slow, to savour his time with her

Amélie on the other hand was getting bored, things were moving to slow for her liking. The fact was she couldn't care less for these pointless introductions. She just wanted to do her job and get her money as quickly possible. Of course she was mildly interested in the fact she had The Captain Sparrow. He was a legend amongst prostitute for his bedroom antics. She wanted to know whether it was myth or reality. Deciding to take the lead, her hands that had been passively holding the sides of his hips began to follow his sash around to the front where the knot was. Her nimble fingers quickly went to work and soon the sash fell to the floor. she was just going to start work on the clasps of his trouser when two rough hands clamped over hers. She looked up at him confused.

"What's your rush love? We got all night and I want my money's worth." He let go of her and stepped back. He took off his coat and draped it over a chair by the side of the vanity. He did it all painstakingly slow. The way he saw it was that she was absolutely gagging for a piece of him and the more he denied her, the more she'd beg him for it. And like any pirate, begging was music to his ears.

As Jack turned to take off his boots, Amélie sweet facade fell and a frown marred her delicate features. She was getting more and more irritated. She had to desperately fight the urge to kick him out. Amélie knew she couldn't, the Madame would be furious, she was on thin ice with Louise as it was. After Jack's two boots had clumped to the floor her smile was instantly in place, just in time as he turn to face. He swayed towards her, Jack never being able to lose his sea legs on land.

"Got any drinks luv?" He asked. At he vacant look he formed an imaginary mug in his hand and made drinking motions. She silently pointed over to a large oak cabinet in the corner.

As soon as Jack's back was turned, Amélie instantly began to undo the hooks of her corset. No man could resist a pair of bare breast she reasoned. She sneaked up behind him as he was looking through the bottles and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and as soon as he did she launched her self up, wrapping her arms round his neck and her legs round his hip.

Jack, who was suitably shocked, dropped the bottle of port that he had in his hand as he grabbed for her hips and he stumbled back against the cabinet. Amélie took one hand off his neck and reach up for his hat, taking it of and securely placing it onto her own head.

(("No more games")) She whispered seductively in his ear, squeezing her legs together a bit, which put pressure on his rapidly hardening member. She hoped he'd get the message through her actions.(( "Please Captain Sparrow")) She added in her best pleading tone, that dripped with unfulfilled passion.

His right hand came up and cupped her cheek, which left a rather unfavourably black mark from the boat grease on his hands. His hand pulled her face forward into a kiss but at the last moment she turned her head to the side, his lips meeting her cheek.

There was just something about kissing clients that Amélie couldn't stand and it wasn't simple because their breathe was putrid. It was more along the lines of a moral thing for. Now what sexual morals could a manipulative prostitute like Amélie possibly have i hear you shout. Well, Amélie was a big believer in the fact that kissing is the most intimate and passionate thing you could do. Now that may sound a bit weird to some but it was her mentality

Jack looked at her for a second, his eyebrows raised, but he decided not to push the matter. There were plenty of other places he could kiss besides. He stumbled towards the bed laid her down, unceremoniously falling on top of her

"This will be a night your never forget love. That's a Captain Jack promise" He said arrogantly, unaware of her rolling her eyes in contempt.

End of part deux. And its only a few months late! Woohoo me!


End file.
